Warriors Comes Back
by SkipperWritesHunnies
Summary: In a time of confusion and chaos, Starclan has decided it is time for a dawn of peace. A new generation must rise together in order to bring peace to their clans so that order for all may regain strength. But what adventures await?
1. Prologe

Prologue

It was a dark and stormy night. Many moons ago life would have been much more different. Gemkit knew that. She was only the second generation to be born in the new lands. The old homes, the forest and lake, were thousands of lands away, never to be seen again. She sat there, not yet sure why she knew this, why she knew what was going on. But she knew that she had to sit here and stay still, waiting. But what was she to be waiting for? All of a sudden a bluish-gray cat walked out from a starry mist. The blackness turned to stars; brilliant stars all around. Her piercing blue eyes seemed to stare right into her soul.

"You are the next generation… The next power to arise in the clans…" the she-cat said in a mystifying voice. Gemkit sat and stared with awe at the cat. "The… What?" she mewed confused. "_Four will rise together, piece with all luxuries be given. With the beauty of a gem, the flow of streams, the smell of roses, and the speed of fleeting, may the clans be at total piece so that growing is allowed…" _And with that the she-cat was gone. Gemkit wished to call out her name but at that moment she felt as though she couldn't breath; that she was being brought into a new world… She squealed out in horror, and as she did she swore she could hear three other cries conjoin with hers…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gemkit sat out front the nursery. She looked at the highest tree expecting to see the leader call out a patrol for sunrise. On time, as she'd expected, her leader SunStar jumped from branch to branch and hit the ground with out a sound. Gemkit looked at him with admiration. Sunstar was one of the most amazing cats in the clan; he had after all lead the clan to it's newest home.

Sunstar lead the group outside the tumbleweed tunnel and disappeared into the forest. Gemkit couldn't help but wonder where they were going. Then she saw him; the grey cat whom always haunted her dreams and her reality came trotting up to see her yet again. "Jayfeather." She nodded to the cat. Jayfeather had once been one of the most powerful cats in the clan, and had the ability to walk through cats dreams in his lifetime. However, that was a long time ago back at the lake and long after his prophecy had been completed; he was long since deceased.

However, this was what Gemkit considered to be her curse; she saw the cats of Starclan whenever they wanted to appear towards her. Jayfeather in particular decided this would be almost everyday. "Good morning Gemkit. Faring this heat well?" he asked as he took a seat beside her to observe the clan. "Not in particular. That's why I get up early or very late in the night, so I wont have to deal with the hottest parts of the day." Jayfeather let out a _mrrow _of slight amusement. "What do you really want with me today Jayfeather?" Gemkit almost hissed. She didn't really like Jayfeather; he was always being very cocky as if he though he knew everything. Gemkit may have been born only a few moons ago, but even she knew that this cat was way over his head. Plus it annoyed her that he always had keen interest in her and none of the other kits in the nursery.

"Well since you asked, I wanted you to sneak out of the camp today." Jayfeather mewed with a hint of amusement. Gemkit's ears pricked up. "Leave the camp? I'm not even three moons old, and you want me to leave the camp." She said in disbelief. "Well you matured faster than any kit, I just assumed that you could hangle this simple test." "Test? Why in the name of Starclan would this be a _test_?" she snarled. Her temper started to get the best of her as Jayfeather continued. "Well you know I did figure that you would turn down this oppertunity. After all you are still so young and-" At that moment, Gemkit raced down the middle of the camp to the nearest wall and began to slide under a bush and between it's stems. Once she got outside the camp's barrier, Jayfeather appeared behind her. She jumped at his voice as he murmured, "Good job kit. You're not half bad." Gemkit hissed, "Shut up you mouse-brained furball!" She couldn't stand Jayfeather any longer. "Now tell me why you really want me here? What you really want?" Jayfeather's whiskers twiched in amusement. "Hunt for me." He comanded.

Gemkit really looked taken aback. "You can't be serious this time. If I'm caught-" "You won't get caught. You have senses no one else has, do you think they could stop you if they tried?" "If they're a lot bigger than me yes!" she hissed looking side to side as if any of her clanmates would come barreling at her at anymoment. "Well I guess that's your own problem. But this is your assesment from me, so you best do it." "Ugh! I'm a kit! Aren't I supposed to be, I don't know, sleeping or something?" Gemkit complained. "Go." Jayfeather said and dissappeared in a puff of stars.

Gemkit began to creep in the forest, listening intently for prey. Finally she heard a vole scuffling in a moss bed not too far away. She lept and killed it with one swoop of her paw. Jayfeather appeared yet again before her. "Good job." He purred with pride. She had to admit, even though he was a pain, it was good to get his approval. Jayfeather looked at her less tense and began to speak. "So, have you been learning more about the Clan's great history in your dreams?" "Yes, in vivid detail too..." Gemkit shuddered happily. Every night she would relive the lives of certain cats that had an important movement for the Clan's. It didn't matter which Clan either; some nights it was her own, the next it was someone elses'. "And you're getting along with your other friends yes?" Jayfeather was reffering to the three other kits whom were in the same training as she was.

Gemkit was part of a prophecy she did not yet quite comprehend. Her and three other kits from the other clans, were destined to be leaders of their clans together. Streamkit from Riverclan, Rosekit from Shadowclan, and Fleetingkit from Windclan were probably closer to her than any of her other clanmates; and Jayfeather that is. Every night she saw these kits in her dreams in a very strange place; it was a small hill with a cave carved into it. A stream fed into a waterfall that flowed gracefully over the mouth of the cave and into a small pool with stepping stones. Long, lush, green grass created a small clearing surrounded by an unknown forest. Gemkit knew it was the most beautiful place in the world, and her companions would agree. Since even before their birth, they were to be trained in the ways of the Clans, knowing every inch of history and learning how to be strong in every element possible. The side effect of this being that now they developed much faster than any other kit had been known to.

Gemkit ate her prey, clearly mother's milk was not going to satisfy her. "I take that as a yes?" Jayfeather prodded. Gemkit stared at him in annoyance. "I'm trying to eat." She explained. "You know, that may not be so good for a kit so young to be eating kill before she's had enough of her mother's milk." He pointed out flatly. Gemkit took another bite, as if challenging him to stop her. However, he merely sat there glarring at her. "It's weird to think you're blind when you come here Jayfeather. I mean you seem to stare right through my soul." Gemkit commented. "Exactly why I should be getting back to Starclan and my sight." Jayfeather rebulked. "Get back to the camp before someone spots you, and remember that I am never to far away." "Right, right." Gemkit waved him away with her tail and he vanished. She had to admit she was a little sad that her old medicine cat friend had left her alone in the forest, but then again she was used to coming here by herself to explore in the very late hours of the night and early hours of the morning before the sun rose over head.

As Gemkit returned to her post infront of the nursery, she looked around for something to observe. Bluestar, a very old leader of Thunderclan, had mentored her to stay alert in the camp beacause there was always something to learn. Gemkit thought about her actions and behavior towards Bluestar, and then how that changed when she was with Jayfeather. She was much more attentive and formal with Bluestar because she respected the leader more than a lot of other cats. With Jayfeather and his rather sharp tounge, Gemkit took a more joking approach towards him in hopes that it might soften him up. So far, that was not working out the way she'd planned. However, it had to have grown on him in some way if he always spent time with they young kit. Then again that may be because of her rapid development and the fact that she was involved in a prophecey.

Gemkit shook her head; she didn't want to think of Jayfeather using her like that. Then she saw something out of the corner of her eyes; a patrol of apprentices coming back with freshkill. As they dropped the food they began to talk in murmurs. Gemkit could list off each and everyone of them; Tawneypaw, Brownpaw, Lostpaw, and finally Bravepaw. Tawneypaw was the only girl in the apprentices den at the moment, Brownpaw had a big body and a small personality, Lostpaw wasn't true to his name and knew every nook n' cranny in the territory, and Bravepaw was anything but brave.

Gemkit gave a snort. All of a sudden, Bravepaw broke away from the group and came bounding toward her. "Hi Gemkit!" he mewed excitedly, leaning in towards her. "How are you?" "I'm fine thank you." Gemkit purred; even though she felt Bravepaw had some growning to do, she did still take a fancy towards him. "Ah, I'm tired!" He streched comfortably. "And apprently things are just not going our way!" he commented. "What do you mean?" Gemkit asked, taking advantage of the moment. "Well Shadowclan has their fur up in a bunch right now. But then again they always do, so what's new?" Bravepaw shrugged his shoulders. His mentor, Fernsprout, called him over just then. "Sorry Gemkit, but I have to go on a boarder patrol..." He looked sad to leave her, but she nodded in agreement and watched him go on. She had to admit, she was sad he was leaving too.

Gemkit could remember that when she'd been brought to Thunderclan and there had only been one other kit in the nursery with her; Bravekit, at the time. He was always a really skinny cat, since the day he was born even, with a deep brown coat, light cream streaks on his pelt and under his eyes, and deep black eyes. Gemkit remembered that her earliest memory as a kit was when Bravepaw had played with her outside the nursery. He used to say, "One day soon, I'll be an apprentice! And then after that I'll be one of the most valued warriors in the clan. Don't worry," he'd add smirking at her, "I'll take care of you." Gemkit would laugh and blush at the thought of someone taking care of her, she was after all going to be the next leader plus she had more than enough power on her own. But still, she liked Bravepaw and liked he was one to care.

Then came the day of his apprenitceship, and she couldn't believe how much bigger he looked. Sure he was still smaller then some of the other apprentices, but he was still so big compared to her. She rememberd how he sat still near the exit of the nursery, even though he was so excited and nervous. Gemkit must have shown her feelings about him leaving and he'd read her face. It was as if he'd looked right through her as he put his tail around her shoulders. "It'll be okay, we'll be together again before you know it. It's not like I'm going to another clan! I'll just be in a different den is all." "But you'll also be gone all day..." Gemkit wimpered. Bravepaw had frowned for only a moment before he gently murmured to her, "I promise that everyday I'll spend some sort of time with you..." and that was the last thing he'd been able to say before Sunstar had called all of the clan to come and make him an apprentice.

Gemkit shook her head and found herself back in the present. While Bravepaw always promised to take care of her and spend time with her, she knew that would only be one time in the whole day. So she would have to find something else to occupy her time. As Gemkit walked back into the honeysuckle bush that had been carved out into the nurery, she rested her head against the side of the entrance. She saw the two sleeping figures of Berrypelt and Softheart. Softheart had taken Gemkits role as basically a mother. Gemkit knew that she'd been found in Thunderclan territory only a day old. Her mother hadn't given birth there but clearly was weak and left her fate to the clans. Gemkit didn't mind this, she knew that she was of loner blood but was meant for Thunderclan.

For the longest time after Gemkit's arrival, all the clans thought it strange. Sunstar had announced at one of the Gatherings to all the other clans of their new found member. "One of our patrols came upon a new born kit last night. The mother, or father for that matter, have not been found. We say with pride that we will be taking in the kit as a Thunderclan cat, however we warn you that if you do find the loner, let us know. She should be easy to spot and we will deal with her." But before Sunstar could go any further, the other three leaders looked at him with surpise. Graystar, the leader of Riverclan, stepped forward. "We did not speak of this in our reports, we thoughit unnessisary, however a Riverclan boarder patrol did as well find a kit last night." Sunstar had been taken aback and it soon came to the attention that every one of the clans had found a loner's kit.

At first, the leaders agreed to bring the kits to see if they were kin, but it was clear that they were not. Gemkit was white with black paws, each having two wavy lines over them, a black tail, ears and wavys black lines under her eyes. Streamkit, of Riverclan, was a dazzeling silver with black hears and white stripes. Rosekit, of Shadowclan, was black white paws, belly, and tail and brown splots along her belly and pelt. And finally Fleetingkit of Windclan was thin, cream-colored with brown ears, tail, paws, and mouth with light orange streaks along his back. There was no question that the kits were quite intersting in their apperence, but kin was deffinantly out of the question.

Sparklestar, a gray she-cat with black stripes and whom lead Shadowclan, looked down at the kit she'd brought. "I'm not to sure we should keep these kits." "Why wouldn't we?" A thin siamese tom from Windclan, Wingstar mewed in response. "What if this is a trick? A ban of rouges or something..." Sparklestar hissed uncertainly. Graystar tried to comfort her fears, "Now Sparklestar, I think if a band of rouges were to attack us they wouldn't leave their kits with us. Besides, the mothers clearly knew cats were in the area. Why else would they bring their kits here? None of the mother's gave birth in the area so they must have known." "Point taken, but then does that mean that these new kits are something of a message?" the she-cat went on still uncertain. "A message from loners, do you have bees in your brain Sparklestar?" Wingstar snapped.

"Wait a moment." Sunstar interrupted before Sparklestar could snap back. "She may have a point. I think our medicine cats should consult Starclan on this one. There is no way this is a strange coincidence that lone mother's gave their kits to our clans without purpose. I suggest we keep the kits in our care until we know what the situation is. Either way, leaving kits this young out in the forest without protection is dangerous. I don't think any one of us want the blood of a kit on our paws." All the leaders nodded with murmurs in agreement.

After that meeting, when the medicine cats small gathering took place they never did say what Starclan had sent them, or what they were to consult with the leaders. But Gemkit was sure she knew what had been said to Sunstar from their medicine cat, Shabbycoat. She was positive that both Sunstar and Shabbycoat knew her destiny and were willing to see what pursued. This fact scared Gemkit a little; with the two of them knowing what powers she possesed, didn't that mean that they would expect more from her?

Gemkit assumed that she was only doing what kits normally do when she was being watched from inside the camp. But when she was in her dreams, her and the other kits were preparing for their leadership. It would be a new dawn for the clans. Gemkit saw that wars were still in persuit and that her arrival was now completely forgotten; it was as if she had been born into the clan. Gemkit knew that she would have to face much in her life, but it was her job to help her clan in the best of her abilities.

With this in mind, she walked about the camp. It was so boring to be here, so since Softheart was sleeping, Gemkit decided that now would be the time to go into the forest and practice a few things she'd been wondering about. _I wont go too far just in case..._ she thought as she slipped out of the camp with ease. She sat in the roots of an oak tree as she quietly called, "Jayfeather? Can you come here for a minute? I finally have questions..." "So you finally need to be taught something from me?" Jayfeather snuck up right behind her. She shuddered as she replied, "Yes... I was wondering if you could teach me more about medicine. I need to know about that area too."

Jayfeather sat in front of her. "Yes you do, and the other kits are actually starting to work on that with their ancestors." "Why didn't you tell me?" the kit hissed. "Well I thought you to be smart enough that you would _ask_ rather than just doze off." Gemkit's fur stood on end; she hated when Jayfeather pulled these sort of tricks. "Well, with that lets get started!" Jayfeather said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

By the time Gemkit came back to the camp it was high noon. _Oh no, Softheart must be having a fit..._ she worried as she approached the nursery. But she found that Softheart was still sleeping in the nursery, not a worry in the world was in the air. "Well there you are!" Berrypelt came from right up behind Gemkit, making her jump. _Geez, what is it with everyone sneaking up on me?_ She thought bitterly. "I was looking for you." She gently shoved Gemkit away from the nursery. "Sorry but Softheart has just been so tired... I thought I'd let her sleep. Well I'm going to walk around for a while. Would you like to come?" the Tortise-shell she-cat asked with kind amber eyes. _Great oppertunity!_ Gemkit thought excitedly and nodded happily. "But wait, are kits allowed to leave the camp?" she asked slightly worried. Even though she left all the time when no one was looking, she didn't want Berrypelt to get in trouble. "Only if they're alone." The cat replied happily.

Out in the forst with Berrypelt was nice. Gemkit felt companion and motherly love coming from the she-cat. Berrypelt had been very sick as a kit, and didn't get a chance till very late. She was useful at hunting, but no use as a fighter. There was one thing in particular, however, that she was very good at, and that was taking care of kits and their mothers. Sunstar took notice of this and offered her to stay in the nursery to help. She was delighted to be given such an oppertunity and gladly took it. Not to long after, Gemkit had arrived and Berrypelt was sold. Since she had never had kits, she could not produce milk leaving Softheart to do most of the feeding. But both she-cats worked endlessly to help kits and the youngest apprentices.

Gemkit was thankful for Berrypelt as her companion in the forest. She may not be able to fight, but nothing would dare attack such a beautiful cat. Gemkit had strayed the camp in her dreams, but there were different paths most of the time, so walking when you're wide awake was much more useful. Plus she could feel so much more! The grass was so green and the colors so vibrante in the sun. It was so peaceful as the breeze blew lightly through her fur. "Ah, isn't this nice?" Berrypelt asked dreamily. "Yes! I enjoy this, you should take me out more often!" Gemkit tried to plan for the next trip already. "Oh don't get so ahead of yourself! You're still only a kit! You need your rest." She mewed sweetly. Gemkit would have objected if it had been any other cat, but she loved Berrypelt so much that she felt anything she said to be true.

That evening, Gemkit felt as though the Dark Forest had come to life. The patrol came back, Twotails in front squealing, "He's been injured! Shadowclan attacked!" Hisses could be heard, the sky was a bright red in sundown. Gemkit rushed from her post in front of the nursery and rushed to see whom it was. _Bravepaw was in that last hunting patrol!_ She worried that the next site she'd see would be a bleeding Bravepaw. And she was right. Bravepaw was being carried by two cats, Hailstomp and Nobleeyes. They rushed to the medicine cat den and despite Berrypelt and Softheart's calls, Gemkit rushed right behind them. Bravepaw was bleeding badly from his shoulder, a deep cut straight down. Gemkit knew that Shabbycoat would need all the room he could get so she perched in the very corner behind the herbs, where she could both be unseen and out of the way.

As the two warriors left, she noticed for the first time just how battered they were. Bruises and scratches covered their bodies and ears; Nobleeyes had a torn ear and two scratches over his eyes and down his cheeks while Hailstomp's bright white pelt was coverd in bleeding cuts and his claws were unsheathed out of anger and clearly were torn and jagged. Gemkit tried to distract herself, but she couldn't tear away from the site before her. Shabbycoat was pushing herbs and cobwebs into the gash on Bravepaw's shoulder. Finally he sat back and sighed heavily; _Oh please tell me he hasn't joined Starclan!_ Gemkit leaped over to Shabbycoat. "Is he gonna be okay?" she asked in a hushed whimper. Shabbycoat nodded. "He's just gotta rest. I'm going to finish with his minor scratches and then tend to the rest of the patrol. Please excuse me." He said as he pushed through to the back of the den where more herbs lay.

Gemkit came out of the medicine den and saw Twotails, covered in scratches and bleeding badly, hissing worriedly to Sunstar, Fernsprout sitting behind him hissing in agreements. "I understand..." she herd the golden tom answer in a deep hiss. Finally he lightely touched the warriors shoulder and said, "Go get Shabbycoat to tend to you. I will tell the clan."

Once Twotails had left, Gemkit rushed to the bottom of the tree while Sunstar jumped to the second lowest branch and called the clan to gather around him. "This evening," he started "Our hunting patrol was attacked by a Shadowclan patrol, as you must have heard by now." Hisses could be heard from all around the clearing. "Apparently, Shadowclan want's more territory. We will not be giving to this. Be alert for anything while you hunt. Boarder patrols, stand your ground. We will find a way to settle this peacefully but what we do not need is a war. Be alert." He said again and the clan rose with yowls of fury. Gemkit felt so small at that moment. _I have to talk to Rosekit! _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night, Gemkit walked into the normal meeting spot. Fleetingkit and Streamkit were rolling around together playing happily. Gemkit could see Rosekit sitting on a stepping stone in the middel of the river atop the cave. Gemkit ran up the hill, ignoring the two boys calls of greeting. "Rosekit!" she panted when she reached the side of the river. Rosekit had been looking at the moon, it was always full here, and slowly turned her face to the speaker. "Whats going on? Shadowclan attacked us today!" Gemkit didn't mean to be so harsh to the she-cat, but she was so full of emotion from Bravepaw's accident that she was enraged at whomever of Rosekit's clan mates had attacked him.

"I know." Rosekit said sadly, yet calm. "I heard this evening. I knew you would want to talk. The problem is, I have no power over what's going on. Sparklestar didn't even want to do this. But Shadowclan is starving..." Gemkit tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean starving?" Then she noticed that Rosekit looked a little thin. "We don't know what's happened, we were fine with our territory the way it was. But recently the prey has been scarce. This past moon has been harsh. Sparklestar decided that since Riverclan's territory was useless, and yours was closer related to ours, she'd take from you. It's not that she wanted to, it's that she _had _to. Gemkit... I'm worried too. Petaltail normally takes care of me, but today she didn't have anymilk and there was no freshkill at all. I don't know why it's just our territory that's running out of prey..." Rosekit's voice sounded dry and she seemed to whimper rather than talk.

Gemkit calmed herself; she knew that Rosekit was not to blame for Bravepaw's injuries. She hopped to the stepping stone infront of Rosekit and brushed cheeks with her. "It's okay. I'm sorry I was so hostile. But something has to be wrong if it's just your territory." Rosekit nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "Hey," Gemkit brushed her cheek with her tail, "Don't worry! We'll figure it out. I'll help you." "I know but I think I know what'w wrong." Rosekit mewed quietly. "What?" Gemkit said taken a little aback. "I hear things while I'm sleeping. Even now. But they're not here, where we are. They're back at the camp. But farther away. Outside the very top of our territory. It's loud... Starclan lets me hear it. I think it's scaring the prey or doing something..." Gemkit looked worriedly at her friend. No one had had senses like that since The Three occured. "I'll look into it Rosekit." Gemkit smiled at her friend, trying to comfort her. But she and Rosekit both knew that something was clearly wrong.

Gemkit awoke next to Softhearts side, judging from the moonlight coming through the leafy roof of the den, it was only right before dawn. She walked quietly out of the den, trying not to wake the other queens. She padded silentlyacross the camp to the medicine den and slipped in without a sound. Bravepaw was sleeping quietly in the center of the den on a mossy nest. She silently sat beside him an groomed his ears. _Poor thing... _She thought lovingly. She brushed her cheek to his face and then heard something. "Come here." A silent hiss said to her in the breeze. Gemkit frowned as she realized that Jayfeather was speaking to her.

His voice dragged her outside the camp and as she sat down, he appeared before her. "Your friend is injured. Have you even offered your assistence to Shabbycoat?" Gemkit shuffled her paws uncomfortably, knowing she haden't. "I thought so. It's okay, I understand shock does strange things to cats. But that's not really the reason dragged you out of the camp. The real reason is because of Shadowclan." Gemkit perked up at that moment."You're obviously aware of their situation. Well, I know that these warriors won't be guessing that there's a real problem with the prey shortage. And seeing as you and Rosekit are merely _kits_," He hissed the last word, "I've decided not to hide what's going on. The Twolegs that live farther up have dogs, and they're both eating and scaring the prey away. However, the prey is running farther up, therfore leaveing the Shadowclan territory."

"Dogs?" Gemkit exclaimed, "But what am I supposed to do about dogs? No matter how big they are, I won't be able to get rid of them! I'm a three moon old kit, Jayfeather, how do I stop them?" Jayfeather's sightless eyes looked at her as though they could see, "I understand your worries, however, you must work with the other kits in order to find out how to stop the dogs." Jayfeather began to fade and Gemkit begged him not to leave. It was too late. He'd dissapeared in the mist. Gemkit knew she had to do something, and the only way she'd be able to, would be to work with her other future leaders.

Gemkit padded through the forest, quietly as she could. Finally she broke through to the dreaming spot. As always, she was the last to arrive. Gemkit was very tired from the long day she'd have of volunteering around the camp. Since Bravepaw was injured she'd figured she'd fill in his spot. Not only that, but Jayfeather's implications that she should help Shabbycoat gave her one more thing to do. Gemkit had just gotten to sleep, but it was already late. She knew she had to do something and now. "Rosekit!" she called. The she-cat had been staring at the moon again and turned around at her name. Even though only a day had passed, the kit looked even thinner. "Rosekit, I found out what's wrong." "What?" the kit could just barely show her enthusiasm. "Dogs are eating your prey plus scarring it away from the forest!" Gemkit replied.

Rosekit only seemed to be more depressed by the news. "Great... Now we really will starve and go to war with your clan. Starclan knows that even if we really wanted to rip all of your throats out, we don't have the strength to lift a claw. I know that I'll be kicked out of my home for sure." "What on earth do you mean?" Fleetingkit asked. "With all the food shortage, they wouldn't want to keep a loner's kit in the clan. It's one swift move and I'm gone! I know Sparklestar will have to, for the sake of the clan..." Rosekit sulked. "But we're a prophecy." Streamkit chimed in. "She wouldn't get rid of you with that in mind."

"Yes, but what's a prophecy when there isn't even a clan?" Rosekit bitterly spat. Gemkit had to think, this could actually be more serious for Rosekit, and not just in the manner of starving. "She could be right." She finally agreed. Rosekit hung her head in defeat. "That's why we have to stop the dogs before things get too serious." Fleetingkit looked uncomfortable at this statement. "But, we're just kits... Not even the eldest of warriors can chase off dogs." Rosekit nodded, "We just have to accept the fate." Gemkit shook her head violently. "No! I won't let you get kicked out of your clan! Not only that but Thunderclan and Shadowclan will go into a full out war over territory! We both know that neither of us can handle that at the moment. So we have to all devise a plan and get rid of these dogs!" she hissed at her companions.

The kits seemed to be unnerved by this. "How big are the dogs?" Streamkit asked. "I don't know yet, but we'll find out when we get there." Rosekit's legs seemed to tremble her small body, "You mean, we'll go after the dogs?" Gemkit nodded.

The next morning Gemkit woke up, her fur feeling sticky with anxiety. She knew the job she would have to do within the next few days. The kits had devised a plan. The three of them were tiny and needed to stock up on both food and training if they were to get rid of these dogs. They would all need to make sure that they were working and training in the day and night. Plus for the Windclan and Riverclan kits it would deffinantly be a trek that they needed to be prepared for. It was still very early, so Gemkit thought it be best to get on with the apprentice chores. As she cleaned the elder's den, she could have sworn she saw Jayfeather's eyes glarring at her from a nearby shrub. She finally had finished and rushed through the barrier of the camp. She then spotted Jayfeather not to far away.

"What is it now? I have work to do!" she hissed. Jayfeather nodded in agreement. "True, but I thought I should have a few words of encouragement and bring you a message." Gemkit nodded and sat down before the grey Starclan warrior. "Bluestar will be training you tonight, as well as Firestar. They will be helping you learn how to get rid of the dogs. You have Starclan's full support. However, you need to be careful Gemkit. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Gemkit snorted, "Why because if I did the prophecy would never be fullfilled?" "No, I take you as a littermate or even a kit I never had." He mewed sternly. Gemkit purred and gave Jayfeather a nuzzle. "I'll be fine! I promise!" she assured him. "But right now I think I should go help Shabbycoat with Bravepaw..." She began to pad back into the camp when she turned around at his worried words, "Be careful Gemkit..." she saw a cloud of worry fall over his sightless blue eyes.

As Gemkit padded into the medicine den, she spotted a thin, multicolored figure crouched over the brown body of Bravepaw. _Tawneypaw!_ Gemkit glared at her now; she was only a moon older than Bravepaw and always seemed to fancy him. _She better leave soon! _But Gemkit gave nothing away as she padded up to sit beside the apprentice. "What are _you_ doing here?" The she-cat sneered. "I'm here to help with him." Gemkit mewed with no interest at all. "Really? With what, nursery tales?" Gemkit turned to stare at her harshly, taking this as a challenge. _Don't you dare take that!_ She could hear Jayfeather hiss in her ears. "No with medicine, duh. Are you mouse-brained? Nursery tales do nothing for injuries." She smirked at the now enraged apprentice. "Shabbycoat won't want you in his medicine stock!" she warned, but Gemkit knew she was allowed to do as she pleased in the medicine den. Shabbycoat trusted that she always knew what to do.

She slowly began undress his wounds and got all the right herbs and more cobwebs to redress them. With Jayfeather confirming what she was gathering, there was no way she'd be the wrong one today! Tawneypaw watched as the kit dressed his wounds. "You idiot! You could kill him if you do it wrong!" she hissed. "But I'm not." She assured the moronic she-cat that sat behind her. "Well if it's so easy a kit can do it than I can!" Before the apprentice could shove her out of the way, however, Shabbycoat padded in with a new bundle of herbs in his mouth. He spat them out and looked at Gemkit's work. "Ah, good job Gemkit, seems I've taught you well." He purred. She was positive he would help her out in this manner. "I was helping too!" Tawneypaw lied. "Tawneypaw, my dear, you never stepped foot in this den until now. Gemkit has been practicing for quite a while since she's had so much time." Tawneypaw, defeated, stomped angrily out of the den. Shabbycoat purred in amusement. "That she-cat is one furball. Honestly she thinks we all have bees in our brains! But, you should be careful. If the queens or any older cat were to see you practicing, it wouldn't be so easy to cover up how you know." He warned her.

Gemkit nodded, she knew it could be dangerous if she wasn't careful. There was reason why her leader and medicine cat hadn't told the clan about the future. At that moment, Bravepaw gave a muffled sentence, "What's going on? Shadowclan... No..." he gently shook his head as if he were still half dreaming about fending off strong and vicious Shadowclan warriors. "Bravepaw..." she whispered as the tom snapped his eyes open. "Wha-..." he trailed off as he looked up to see Gemkit starring fondly back at her. "There you are!" she purred affectionatly. Bravepaw smiled at her.

Gemkit went to sleep that night feeling much better than she had when she'd seen Tawneypaw. She had a feeling that the she-cat would become a serious problem for her later on. But right now she couldn't worry about such an issue. Right now she had to figure out what she was going to do about Shadowclan. Thunderclan cats were tensing up, ready for battle. Things within the camp alone felt overly tense. _Surley there must be something I can do! _She thought of ways she could relax her clan in just enough time so she could get rid of the dogs. Nothing very good came to mind.

In her dreams they were training themselves to run faster, become stronger. They would need to be well rested and fed as well if they were to beat the dogs. Rosekit out of all seemed to be out of it the most and in a lot of need. She was always the first to arrive in the clearing, but everytime she was asleep. The other kits would always end up trying desperatly to wake her up, but lack of food was making it difficult for her to keep her eyes open. It didn't help that she would fade out every now and again because of her restless sleep. "Gemkit I keep waking up in the real world and I keep falling asleep here." She said in a bare whisper. That was when Gemkit realized that they had to leave sooner than later. If they didn't hurry, Rosekit might fall asleep and never wake up. When Gemkit took a better look at her friend, she noticed for the first time that she noticed her ribs jutting at the side. "Get some real sleep Rosekit." She pushed her friend gentley as she could with her nose to lead her over to a small place to sleep, but even the slightest nudge make her fumble for a moment.

Rosekit didn't put up much of an arguement, and curled up in a soft patch of grass. Gemkit padded back towards the boys, "We need to leave, and I mean tomorrow." She hissed urgently. Fleetingkit's eyes widened slightly and Streamkit seemed to not comprehend. "Rosekit is starving. We need to get her out of the camp. If we go through my territory, and straight up we'd find more prey. The more prey we find the more we can feed her. We can train more once we get up there too. If we stay were we are now just to train, we won't have the full support and effort of Rosekit... Infact we may not have Rosekit at all." The two boys shared a nervous glance. Streamkit finally mewed, "I will wait for you at the border Fleetingkit, and that way we can walk together." Fleetingkit seemed to relax at this. "Alright. Then tonight we leave. But how on earth will we get Rosekit?" Gemkit nodded. "Let her sleep. I can't go into her territory. No one will be able to tell it's a kit and think that Thunderclan is becoming pushy. We're almost at war." The two nodded in agreement. "Well then till tomorrow!" Streamkit purred with enthusiasm. Gemkit stared at the sleeping figure of Rosekit and thought desperatly _Starclan help us! We need her to be strong, just a little longer! _


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was early morning when Gemkit padded out of the camp through the secret back entrance. She padded through her forrest drinking everything in just in case she weren't to return. Jayfeather padded along side her at that moment, "You'll survive." He reassured her. She always hated when he padded through her thoughts like that, but in this case she was actually thankful. She could feel his starry pelt brush against hers. "My worry is more on Rosekit..." she fretted. "Starclan will give her the up most strength. She's going to be fine but you need to take care of yourself." He warned.

Gemkit knew he was right. She had to be careful. As the two neared Shadowclan's boarder, Gemkit could see the silouette of Rosekit sitting next to another Starclan cat. He was a black tom with bright eyes. "Good morning Blackstar." Jayfeather mewed to his clan-mate. The cat seemed grumpy, even in death, yet he was just soft enough to let the little she-cat lean on his shoulder. Rosekit looked up. "Gemkit!" she sounded excited, however weak.

Gemkit touched noses with her friend and then decided she would hunt for the two of them while they waited for the boys. She bounded off into the forrest searching for fat pray. Traveling away from the Shadowclan territory she found a fat rabbit and two plump voles which she quickly killed. Jayfeather helped her carry back the rabbit, seeing as she was too small to carry back all three.

When thye finally arrived back at the boarder, Fleetingkit and Streamkit had arrived. Rosekit's eyes gleamed as she saw the prey. "Go eat." Blackstar ordered. "Here Rosekit, eat the rabbit." Gemkit offered. "The whole thing? Are you sure you don't want to share it?" Rosekit's hungry eyes looked like rationing with another cat was not going to cut it. And besides, Gemkit had eaten before she left. "Go on, you'll need it." Gemkit purred. She watched the Shadowclan she-cat take tiney bites so not to get sick. The boys were thankful for the fresh-kill and ate happily. "We best be moving." Fleetingkit mewed urgently. "If a patrol comes, this little expodition is over." Gemkit nodded in agreement.

Rosekit was a little wobbly from the food, but stated that she could make the journey at least outside of the boarder. The four kits padded straight up the border and continued till they were just outside the territory. Streamkit then spoke for the first time that trip. "We should cover our scents. Surely, the warriors will come looking for us?" The other three nodded in agreement. Streamkit padded over to a marshy area that was just past the Shadowclan territory. "There's mud here. I know it may be gross, but it'll do the trick for us."

Though no one really liked the idea, the scent of mud really did cover their own quite well. Gemkit hated the way her fur felt, all marshy and heavy with humidity rolling off from the mud. The kits, in an arkward fashion, began to make their way further up. The weight of the mud, however, was making Rosekit in particular, very weak. Gemkit could hear her panting and her thumping paws. Before she could stop and ask, Fleetingkit beat her to the punch. "Do you need a break Rosekit?" he asked with sincere consern. Rosekit wanted to look strong, and said she could make it, but Gemkit knew otherwise. "I don't know how you can!" she mewed tiredly. "I'm exhaused!" Streamkit picked up on this as well and agreed, "Me too... I need to fish and just relax..." he finished with a wide yawn.

Rosekit looked down at her paws, no longer feeling too embarrassed. "Well, we could take a good break I guess..." she agreed shyly. It was high noon, and the sun was out. Streamkit found a small pound and they kits washed the now baked mud off their fur. Surely now they were far enough away that their clanmates couldn't detect them? Streamkit stayed at the pond, waiting for any fish to reapear. The others looked in a nearby area for food.

Gemkit loved hunting. She had to admit, she felt bad about taking a prey's life, but she needed to eat too. And she was very good at it. She heard a scuffle of tiny paws and lashed out at a small mouse hiding next to a thick tree root. She found one other mouse, not too far off, under some leaves. Thinking this would be enough, she carried her prey back to the pond where she saw Streamkit had made two catches of fish in her time gone. Fleetingkit came not too long after, carrying a very thin jack rabbit. "Something is deffinantly wrong. The prey here is thin." He commented. The other two murmured in agreement. They waited a while, but Rosekit didn't appear.

Worried, Gemkit and Streamkit set off to find her while Fleetingkit stayed behind to watch the prey. The two called out into the small area of forest they'd all hunted in. "Rosekit!" Gemkit cried. Finally, she saw the multicolored she-cat sleeping on a warm rock under the sun. Gemkit rushed to her and checked her out to make sure she wasn't ill. Rosekit was perfectly fine, but clearly exhausted. She nudged her awake gently. "Roskit, come on, we have prey back at the pond to eat." She tempted the kit. Rosekit then opened her eyes slowly. "I-I'm sorry... Did I fall asleep?" she worried in a small voice.

After reuniting with Streamkit and Fleetingkit the four settled down to eat. Rosekit seemed embarrassed that she had nothing to offer, but they all assurred her that it was understandable. Yet she still didn't seem convinced. They all ate and had full bellies. They decided to take a rest up in a high tree, worried that if the senior warriors were out to find them, the ground would not be safest.

Rosekit fell asleep in an instant, she'd barely had the strength to climb up a small tree. Thankfuly, Streamkit half carried her up. "I'm sorry..." she mumbled embarrassed. "It's what friends do for each other." Streamkit purred. Gemkit shared a tree with Fleetingkit and watched Rosekit cuddle close to Streamkit for comfort and warmth. Even though the weather was of fair condition, Rosekit still got cold beneath the shade of the tree and didn't have enough body weight to keep her warm. Gemkit worried that if the she-cat didn't get hurt physically, her pride would be in shambles after this.

The kits awoke to the sound of something below them. Gemkit heard Rosekit gasp and Streamkit trying to calm her. When her and Fleetingkit looked down at the ground, they saw two big dogs sniffing the forest floor. "Those are them!" the tom next to her hissed. The dogs could clearly smell the cats, but were too dumb to figure out looking for them in trees.

Gemkit watched them pad away and when she was sure they couldn't hear them well enough, she whispered to the kits in the other tree. "Those are the dogs. Now we know we're close. Get lots of sleep and tomorrow we figure out what we should do..." All the kits agreed and tried their best to go back to sleep. That was hard, however, seeing as they could see nothing but the terrifying dogs in the back of their eyelids.

Gemkit finally found herself in the meeting place. Fleetingkit, Streamkit, and Rosekit all were gathered around, Rosekit looking better than she had in weeks. The kits all gathered together, eager to work on their plan to defeat the dogs. But then, a flashback gave way and they found themselves in the old forest. Cats were running with dogs tailing them. The ran after, knowing that they weren't really there, and followed. They came to a huge ditch-like creation and the cats lead the dogs straight into it, killing them.

Gemkit gasped and with that she woke up. When she looked around, she noticed the others were awake as well. "I think we know what we need to do." She mewed. "Yeah the only problem is, those cats were warriors, they've been training a lot longer than us! Along with that, they're a lot bigger... We're still small wheather we like it or not. I don't think we have a height to drop those dogs over anyways." Streamkit pointed out the issues. Rosekit nodded solemly but her red-velvet eyes stared at Gemkit with a pleading look.

"There has to be something, and we could go find it." Gemkit mewed hopefully. With that, she jumped down the tree with grace. When the other kits had caught up with her, she began padding away, deeper in the forrest. "Where are you going?" asked Rosekit. "Well, I remember when we all were in training and were tooken to look at the other territories. If I'm not mistaken, Shadowclan has a river flowing through it. So if we go up farther, we may be able to use it."

Streamkit stopped. "But if the dogs die in the water, they'll rot there. It'll get everyone sick!" Gemkit nodded, "Then we'll just have to drag them out. We may be small but we can put in the work!" She was determined.

It was sunhigh by the time they'd found the river. It was flowing with a roaring fury that slightly frightened Gemkit. She didn't know why, but as she sat there, she thought of Bravepaw. Was he okay without her? Shabbycoat, surely, was taking care of him. She wondered if the rest of the clan cats were looking for her.

And then she realized where she was. For the first time she really thought about it. She wasn't in Thunderclan territory, in fact, she wasn't in any clan territory at all. She shivered at the thought. She didn't say anything to the other kits though, she knew some one could get frightened and feel the urge to leave. She couldn't wait to get rid of these dogs...

Finally she heard them, the dogs. They were close. "Get ready!" she yowled to her fellow kits and they rushed to face the dogs head on. They were at least three fox lengths away from the river, and they could only hope that they would be able to leave across in one peace, and that the dogs would not. Two dogs emerged out from behind the under growth. One was very dark brown with a box-like face, the other was a lighter beige with the same exact features.

"Now!" signaled Fleetingkit, and all three kits rushed to the river. Gemkit could almost feel the slobber and heat of the dogs nip at her hind paws as she rushed for safety. The river was in plain sight, and she was so close. Then she heard something that made her blood curdle. She stopped short of the river and then she saw a sight that would never leave her eyes.

The beige dog was holding Rosekit in it's jaw, her body covered in blood. Gemkit wasted no time and rushed towards the dog, jumping on it's side and climbing up it, digging her claws in deep. She scratched along the dog's back until she reached it's eyelids and began to tear them apart. The dog dropped her immediatly and Gemkit couldn't tell what had happened next. All she could remember was all the blood on her fur and the other dog rushed to try to bite her off the beige. Instead, it missed and bit the other dog's throat, causing a battle between the two. Gemkit fell to the ground with a thud. She could hear Fleetingkit's yowl in her direction, but she was too dissoriented to really hear anything. Then she felt jaws clamp down on her pelt a little too hard and drag her into the river. She fought to keep her head against the water and tried to trust the jaws would carry her to safety.

When she opened her eyes, she was Streamkit panting beiside her and Rosekit and Fleetingkit only a fox-length away. The dogs were gone. "W-what happened?" Gemkit asked. Fleetingkit was panting just as hard as Streamkit when he stood up and began to explain, "The dogs began to fight among themselves so me and Streamkit attacked them at their ankles till they tripped into the river. Then we carried you guys over here." Gemkit bolted right up and rushed over to Rosekit. She ad a bite mark along her flank but it wasn't gushing too bad.

Rosekit panted and looked up at Gemkit. "Thank you..." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gemkit knew that Rosekit was in no condition to go home. So after much pulling, dragging, and swimming the kits somehow managed to get the dead dogs out of the river. With them gone,the prey would come back in no time. But Rosekit was in serious condition. She was weak as it was and needed a lot of attention. While the boys dragged the dogs, together, deeper into the undergrowth, Gemkit focoused on getting Rosekit proper medical attention.

She padded into the unknown forest and grabbed as much herbs that she could tell. She prayed for Jayfeather in hopes that he would help guide her. But she knew that he was going to test her abilities. _Jayfeather I swear..._ she thought bitterly. As she came back to the river bank, she saw that Rosekit was still sleeping and that the boys had just finished tugging the big, heavy beige dog away from them. "Done!" Fleetingkit sighed as he sunk into the grass. Gemkit purred, "Thanks boys, I know that our clans will be thankful for the work we've done here. After I treat Rosekit, and after you two have rested up a bit, lets go hunting. I know we'll all be hungry." The boys nodded eagerly in agreement.

Gemkit began to work diligently on Rosekit, not breaking her attention for anything. But finally, the boys stood up and padded over to her. "Gemkit, we're going to go hunitng. Rosekit needs you here and if we don't go soon it'll get too dark. We'll need a little bit of light if we're to get in the tree." Fleetingkit flicked his tail to a near by oak. Gemkit then focoused on the sky for a moment. She hadn't realized that the day was almost gone!

She nodded to the boys and waited for their return after she'd finished treating Rosekit. She padded over to the river after she was sure that Rosekit was sleeping, safe and sound. Bending down for a drink, a voice frightened her from behind. "Good job." Gemkit almost fell straight into the water, but caught herself before she did so. She spun around to see the Jayfeather was sitting behind her, his blind eye looking straight into her soul as always. "Jayfeather..." she growled. "Oh come now, you know you're happy to see me." He smirked.

She sat straight up and purred back to him. He was right; she was happy to see him. "Again, good job getting rid of those mutts. Now that they're gone, Shadowclan will have food again. However, we have a problem..." Gemkit only had to flick her ears up in attention to tell him to go on. Her eyes began to cloud with worry. "Shadowclan still believes that Thunderclan is stealing prey. Along with that, they believe you stole Rosekit."

"But that's absurd!" Gemkit protested. Jayfeather grumbled, "No, that's just Shadowclan..."

"That's not my point, Jayfeather, my point is that Sparklestar knows Thunderclan would never steal a kit! And she is aware of the prophecy, she knows Sunstar would never jeprodize that." Gemkit defended. Jayfeather nodded in agreement. "Yes, that is true. And she admits to that. But no other cat, other than all of the medicine cats and the two other leaders, know about the prophecy. If Sparklestar were not to agree with Shadowclan's opinions, they would either find out something is up or think that Sparklestar is weak, or even a traitor. And in a clan like Shadowclan you don't want that."

"So she has no choice but to go to war with Thunderclan..." Gemkit finished for him. Jayfeather nodded once more. "How can we stop it? And how can we explain?" Gemkit asked in a rush. Jayfeather tilted his head to the side and began to explain, "Well you'll simply need to go back. Obviously you can't explain your prophecy; not all cats would agree with it. Starclan knows what some full grown warriors would do to four small young kits if they didn't want a peaceful time... But If you go back you may be able to explain that you saw the dogs in an upper part of both territories."

"But then how do we all explain how we know each other?" Gemkit asked, making sure the story would be believable. "Tell them you were curious, so you've been roaming the territory. You all met at the boarders. You thought it would be an exciting journey."

"Do we tell them that we killed the dogs?"

"No." Jayfeather mewed strictly. "That could be dangerous as to _how_ exactly you defeated the dogs. Tell them they chased you and were stupid enough to fall in the river. You're not sure where the bodies are."

Gemkit nodded. "When is war?"

"Tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 5

Gemkit couldn't believe it. A war was going to happen and it was one only the warriors wanted; they didn't even really know what was going on! Why couldn't Shadowclan just trust their leader?

Rosekit needed help getting to her feet the following morning, and Gemkit worried that they wouldn't make it home in time to stop the brewing fight. Fleetingkit and Streamkit had already decided that they would take the blame for what had happened. "You don't have to." Gemkit replied kindly. But Fleetingkit was the one who announced strongly, "We're like kin! We would never leave all this mess for you to clean up. Besides, how are we to explain our absence as well?" Gemkit was thankful and knew that if Rosekit could even keep her eyes open for more than six minutes, she'd be thankful too.

The four kits began making their way through the unknown forest towards the clan territory. Gemkit could feel Jayfeather's presence at her side and was sure the other kits didn't notice him. "Hurry Gemkit, things are getting too dangerous back at the clans. It's almost full out war over there. The seriousity of the situtation is rasing it's bar." He hissed in her ear. She traveled as far she could while draggin Rosekit along. Each kit took turns helping out. Finally they found Shadowclan's border. In the distance a loud yowl of pain was heard.

"Oh no!" Gemkit hissed. They were too late, the fight had begun. She could sense that her companions were nervous, but they knew that they were the only way to stop the clans from fighting. They began to rush, but Rosekit's serious weakness held Streamkit back as he followed the others. Fleetingkit rushed back and took up Rosekit's other side. "Gemkit if you crawl under her it evens out the weight and we can carry her!" he called. Gemkit scurried under her friend and hoisted her up. "Now let's move!" Streamkit called.

They rushed through the dark, marshy forest. All three kits were unsure of how to go about this territory. None of them had ever experienced such a terrain. _If only Rosekit were awak!_ Gemkit thought rapidly. Her mind wondered how in the name of Starclan she was supposed to stop a huge fight. Finally the sounds of the battle could be heard only a few fox lengths away.

Gemkit didn't think at all. She let her instincts take over at that very moment and yowled as loud as she could. Streamkit and Fleetingkit took up on her message and began to yowl with her. The sound echoed off the trees of the forest and carried to the battle. Though they were kits and their voices not yet broady, the cats in battle were starting to stop and wonder what was making the noise.

They rushed out from shrubs that seemed to boarder the battle from them. "Rosekit!" a Shadowclan voice called in surprise. A Thunderclan voice could be heard among the crowd as well. "Gemkit!" it cried. The cats began to gather and the three kits dropped their companion gently on the ground. Whispers and hisses could be heard from between the clans wondering where the kits were gone and why a Riverclan and Windclan kit had accompanied them.

Sunstar and Sparklestar stepped from out of the crowd nad in front of the four kits. "Why have you come here?" Sunstar called. Gemkit stepped forward. "I'm sorry I left the camp. We're all sorry. But we found out what was eating all the prey in Shadowclan!" she announced loud enough for all the cats in front of her to hear.

Cats from all directions began to mutter. No one had known that something was eating the prey in the upper parts of the forest. "What was it?" a cat called. "Dogs!" Streamkit replied. "We ran them into a river. They chased us and we jumped. The prey should be returning back to Shadowclan soon. They were just farther up past the boarders."

Sunstar and Sparklestar shared a worried look. They knew of the kits prophecy, and they could understand how the kits know all about the dogs. But now the question was how to explain it to their clans. A fear spread from their small knowing groups as cats began to ask their clanmates how the kits could have known anything about the dogs in the upper part above Shadowclan. Sunstar than announced to them all, "This battle is over then! The issue shall be solved within the following days!" Sparklestar turned to face her half of the clan. "Let us all return to our homes and rescent the boarder!"

Cats all agreed although a few hisses and spits could be heard as the group dispersed. Sunstar then turned back to the kits an mewed quietly for only them to hear, "Follow me we must talk." "But first let me take Rosekit to our medicine cat. She need medical attention right away." Sparklestar mewed picking up Roskit's limp body. As she left Sunstar looked back to the kits. "Now you know you caused a lot of problems for Thunderclan and Shadowclan by leaving. And I'm sure you two boys will have some explaining to do when you go home."

The kits nodded, keeping their heads down. "This is a very dangerous situation and we have to try to keep you kits under wraps. Questions popped up from the very first time you mewed the word 'dog' and now all the clans will wonder how you know what you do." Gemkit looked up, "We could just tell them the truth." Sunstar looked at her, waiting for her to explain. "We could just tell them that Starclan sent us a message. It isn't lying. And I fully understand that the following question would be why Starclan would have choosen kits to go on this mission, but we can just say that the ways of Starclan aren't fully known." Her two companions at either of her sides nodded in agreement.

Sunstar dipped his head. "I will leave what you say to your clans up to you. But just remember what was fought here today, and what could have been lost. However, I must congradulate you on such a brave journey. You did ultimately save Shadowclan from further dispare and I know that Sparklestar can never repay you for that. If you do this now, only as kits, then I am sure you will make fine young warriors soon enough." With that he turned his bright blonde tail towards them and beckoned them back into Thunderclan territory.

That night Gemkit looked up into Silverpelt. It was so pretty, she thought. She wondered what it was like for other warriors to look up at that sky and have to wonder what their ancestors must be thinking. Gemkit had never had to wonder. She could feel Jayfeather's starry pelt brush up beside hers. "Watching the skies?" he asked her. She nodded. "Jayfeather I always wonder where this path will take me. I know what I'm destined to be, but how do I get there?" she wondered to him aloud. He smiled gently and mewed, "In good time, dear, you will see what your future holds."


	7. Chapter 6

"Gempaw! I swear! If you don't stay on task you will NEVER go to a Gathering EVER!" Time goes on, my friends, and for Gemkit it had as well. She was now a 'paw and training to be the best warrior of her clan. Only a week and a half prior had she received her new name. And for her it was a death sentence. Sunstar had tooken the liberty to be her mentor, however she found herself often working for one of the most annoying warriors in the clan; Onetail. He was honestly the worst in her eyes and she hated working for him. He was Twotail's twin. Only, while Twotails had more black fur then white, Onetail had more white fur then black. Gempaw found it sad that the two cats had such similar names. Maybe that was why Onetail was so bitter?

Gempaw's reason for getting into such trouble was that she'd been zoning out while cleaning out the elder's den. Onetail had been in charge while Sunstar took care of some business elsewhere. Most the time, Gempaw had no idea where her mentor was or what he was doing. Today, however, she was just so tired she got lost in her own world. She also noticed, while in her blank mind, that Shabbycoat had been gone too.

She shook her head and focused on Onetail. "Sorry, Onetail." She apologized. "I guess I'm just tired because I haven't eaten yet today." She lied. Her real reason was because she'd been training double now. Both with her clan mates here and her friends in Starclan. It seemed the older she got, the harder the training in both places got. Onetail looked at her now, even more annoyed then he had been before. "Are you mouse-brained? How did you expect to stay on your feet with out eating breakfast?" he groaned at her as though she were the dumbest thing he'd ever set his orange eyes on.

Gempaw began working on cleaning again. Redfox, one of the elders whom resided there, was sitting on the other end of the den and looked at her appologetically. "It's okay, Gempaw. Onetail has always been this way since he was born." The old tom teased. "I HEARD THAT REDFOX!" Onetail hissed from outside the den. The red tom began to chuckle at Onetail's retort and Gempaw found her laughter combine with his. She loved Redfox's humore a lot. He was the only cat that seemed to relax everyone that came his way. _Normally it's the other way around. _Gempaw thought.

Redfox's smile faded as he turned to face Gempaw. "I know he means well. He's just frusterated with that Shadowclan business." He explained. Gempaw smiled at the elder and told him she'd catch him a vole today. "Ah, a nice vole. How'd you know those are my favorite?" he asked her. "You always, get them from the pile. And I always can tell when the others bring you something else to eat that you'd probably have preferred something else." She mewed happily. "You really do keep an eye on all of us, don't you?" Gempaw made it her business to. She loved her clan and wanted to get to know them. But along with that, she knew those bonds were what would help her lead the clan one day. She hoped that Redfox would still be here when she was.

When Gempaw had finished cleaning out the den, she took the old moss outside of the camp to burry it. "You know, you really need to learn how to manage your time between training." Jayfeather's voice spooked her from her tired, zoned mode. She jumped around to face him. "Well who's fault is that really?" she mewed. "Your's." he stated simply. Gempaw continued to burry the used bedding at a slow but steady pace. "You know Jayfeather-" she began, but noticed he'd dissapeared. And now she knew why.

Bravepaw was running up eagerly to meet her. "Hey Gempaw! Who you talking to?" he greeted her. "No one, you must have misheard."she smothed over his question. The tom looked at her for a second, and then decided that she must be right. "Well anyways, do you want to go hunting with me?" he offered. Bravepaw had been better for a whole moon now, and it'd been about a whole moon since Gempaw had helped rescue Shadowclan from those dogs. Now Bravepaw stood before her, healthier than ever. And even her Shadowclan friend had gotten to be a 'paw too, she'd heard.

Gempaw looked up at the sky to see the time of day they were in. "I guess we can for a little; I did promise Redfox I'd get him a vole. But we shouldn't be out too long. It's already past sun-high. If we intend to go to the Gathering this evening we should rest." She felt her bones ache for her soft nest and her stomach cry for food. She had to hand it to Onetail, he was right about her being a mouse-brain for not eating yet today.

Bravepaw nodded and the two rushed out into the woods together. "I'll go a little this way, you take that way." Gempaw suggested. "Good plan!" Bravepaw encouraged. As Gempaw stalked along the soft, green-leaf warmed floor of the forest she could feel the starry pelt of Jayfeather brush along side her. "Well now we're hunting with our mate?" he purred . "Clan mate, yes." She corrected him. "Oh, come now, you have to admit there has to be something there?" he taunted her further. She spun around to snap at him. "Listen!" she hissed. "I'm trying to hunt while I'm dead on my heels. So do me the kindest of favors and please leave me alone!"

Jayfeather nodded to her and faded away. Gempaw was about to trust that he'd left until she looked above her head at a rustle in the tree tops. There he perched like a bird, looking down at her from atop a branch. "Go on." He urged her. _That annoying..._ she didn't even dare waste the rest of her thought. She spun back around, prefecting the hunters crouch. A vole was sitting under a beech tree not too far away. As she slightly wiggled her hind quarters she rushed out to snatch the vole quickly.

She dropped her prey on the ground as she heard the thud of Bravepaw's clumsy paws rush towards her. "Good catch Gempaw!" he praised. She looked at him with a light warmth. Bravepaw was a serious goof, yes, but something in Gempaw wanted him to be her goof. "I think I'll be taking this back to Redfox now." She said feeling hot in the face. Bravepaw didn't look hurt, but instead took it as an invite. "Great! I'll go with you!"

The two padded back to camp, side by side, and Gempaw could still feel that Jayfeather was watching her just to annoy her. What was more annoying was when Tawnypaw came rushing through the camp to greet Bravepaw. "Oh, you caught a crow! That's amazing, you know, I have the hardest time catching birds!" Gempaw took the oppertunity, "Maybe that's because they know they're smarter than you."

Bravepaw took it as teasing and let a _mrrow_ leave his lips. Tawnypaw faked her laughter but a bitterness grew in her eyes to Gempaw. Clearly she was not happy to see the two hunt together, and Gempaw's insult had just tipped the boat. Gempaw took her fat vole to Redfox who purred louder than anycat. "Thank you! It's such a lovely treat." He smiled. Bravepaw set his crow down for Ragehiss, the other elder, to eat. His name matched his ever-lasting temper. He complained to Bravepaw that birds were such horrid things to eat because the feathers always got stuck up his nose and in his face. "Well would you like me to get you something else?" Bravepaw ordered. "No!" the cranky, faded orange tom spat as he began to angrily munch on his food.

Gempaw left the elders den with Bravepaw and headed to the fresh-kill pile. She was shocked to see that a rabbit had been caught. "Where did this come from?" she called around. Lostpaw came out from the apprentice den. "I found it hopping around. I don't like the smell of it, you two should share." He offered. "Thanks!" Bravepaw smiled to his friend. Lostpaw's ghostly white face with his sad, tired blue eyes smiled back in return as he went back to sleep.

"Is it just me, or does Lostpaw always look tired?" Gempaw asked. "Yeah, he never seems to get enough sleep. I wonder why." Bravepaw answered. The two sat down where it was sunny and began to eat together. "I'm so excited for the gathering tonight! Gempaw you will love it, I promise you!" he mewed with his mouth full of food. Gempaw tried to keep her manners and just nodded her head. "It'll be my first time." She states as she swallowed her mouthful.

"I know!" Bravepaw smiled brightly. "I have to show you all the cats I've met! It's going to be so cool, trust me, you'll like it!" Gempaw smiled. Fallenheart, the deputy, padded up to them just then. "All the apprentices are going to be attending tonight with their mentors. So I ask you both to be ready and well rested for tonight." He annouced to the two with a soft smile. Fallenheart was a great tom with a white muzzle and with front, left paw. His eyes were a pale blue and no matter what they always seemed to offer kindness. Gempaw smiled at the tom and was glad to retrieve some sort of sleep. Finally, after what seemed like a long time of waiting, Gempaw got up and headed towards her soft nest. Settling down to sleep, she could feel her moss sink into her body and let sleep fetch her. She was not disturbed by Starclan that afternoon, and thankful for it.


	8. Chapter 7

The night air was fresh. Every rustle of every leaf could be heard from the tree tops as Gempaw made her way through the forest beside Bravepaw. Lostpaw was on her left, looking tired as ever, and Bravepaw on her right while Tawnypaw kept mewing his ear off on his other side. "I can't wait to see what's been going on with Shadowclan; they're full of drama and gossip." She was saying. "They have their hard times and we have ours." Bravepaw responded. He didn't seem in the mood for her thoughts at the moment.

In fact he seemed far more focused on just getting to the Gathering. His face was set straight ahead and he seemed to bee a little more involved with something else. Gempaw gave him a strange look. She felt as though maybe something was wrong. She then turned to Lostpaw. "Are you okay?" she asked him. He gave her a dowzy smile. "I'm always okay Gempaw, don't you worry."

She turned away from her friends and thought about her training companions from the other clans. Would they be there? It'd been so long since she'd seen them in person. The clans had long since moved territories, and the new Gathering place now consisted of a long grassed meadow and a large rock in the center. You could only sit on this rock at night, for during the day the desert sun would bake to extreme heats. During the night, however, the temperature would drop in that small meadow that the rock was chilling, along with the air around.

Gempaw could feel the difference in the air as they arrived to the High Rock. Her clan was the first to arrive and she got more excited to see her friends, if they were attending. Last night she hadn't been training with them and already she missed them. "Come on!" Bravepaw told her, inviting her to explore the area. _Looks like he's out of his funk! _She thought to herself as she followed the tip of his brown tail to a wherever it was going. Bravepaw stopped and looked around. "See the High Rock?" he asked. "Of course."

"That's where all the leaders sit to make their reports." He mewed proud. Gempaw starred at him. "I know." She stated. He looked a little dissapointed that she did, and she wondered why. Wasn't it a good thing that she knew all this stuff? The wind blew down in their direction and she could smell it; Windclan was arriving. Gempaw turned to see Wingstar was walking with his clan trailing behind him. His blue eyes seemed to gleam in the night and his beige and black coat was sleek and soft from the wind. Gempaw eagerly looked for Fleetingpaw when Tawnypaw blocked her plane of vision. "What are you looking so eager about? It's not like you know anyone here!" she snapped. Bravepaw seemed just to stew.

"I seriously think that your training has been such a waste for poor Sandclaw, because your still a mouse-brain." Gempaw retorted and padded off towards the Windclan cats by herself. The swarm rushed past her without even noticing her, and she couldn't tell where her friend had gone. "Gempaw!" Fleetingpaw rushed up. He brushed his head against hers as though they were littermates. "How are you?" He mewed as he lead her away towards a secluded area to wait for the rest of their group. "I'm doing much better." She mewed.

"Good."

"And you?" she asked.

"Not too bad. Training is hard. The wind is my element though! I'm running faster then some of the older apprentices." He mewed excitedly. Gempaw was excited for him, she really was, but she also noticed that Riverclan had just arrived. "Gempaw! Fleetingpaw!" Streampaw rushed down to meet them. He rushed up to see them and relaxed when he got there. "Ah, isn't this great? We're all going to be here for the Gathering!" he mewed excited. "Yeah, if Rosepaw was invited." Fleetingpaw pointed out. Gempaw hoped that she was.

Shadowclan was the last to arrive and Rosepaw had found them in no time. The meadows had some hills here and there, and with all the exposure she seemed a little taken aback. Gempaw could tell, but she asked anyways. "You okay, Rosepaw?" She looked up at her. "Just so much space." She mewed a little quiet. Shadowclan's area was so dark even during the day due to the cluster of trees everywhere. Rosepaw would have to learn more about this type of environment if she wanted to be a good leader.

"The Gathering is starting!" One cat mewed. The four apprentices stayed together and sat down closer to the High Rock. While all the cats silenced, Gempaw looked around. She found that Bravepaw was sitting with Tawnypaw and Lostpaw. He'd been starring at her, but as soon as she turned his way he'd quickly looked away. Gempaw swore she'd seen a look of bitterness in his eyes. Why though, she wondered?

Greystar was the first to make his report. "Riverclan is doing just fine, we have been working very hard this greenleaf to make sure that leafbare is easier to withstand. We have two new apprentices. Berrypaw and Streampaw." His mew was deep and rang even in such a clear opening. The meadow was filled with happy greetings to the new 'paws. Streampaw looked proud and then turned his muzzle to show where the other apprentice, Berrypaw, sat. "That she-cat there, the cream colored one, is Berrypaw." He mewed happily. Berrypaw then turned to look at them, and she was a very pretty she-cat. She had deep green eyes that sparkled, and it seemed as though she showed no hate for anyone. Gempaw smiled back to her and called her name with everyone else to welcome her. She was happy to see such a friendly face in another clan.

When the chanting died down, even though there would be more of it, Sparklestar was the next to give her report. Her grey pelt and their black stripes seemed darker to Gempaw. "Shadowclan is doing fine, thanks to some snoopy kits, as I'm sure you all heard, we have our prey back and everyone is getting healthy again." The meadow seemed to rejoice in this. Gempaw looked over at Rosepaw; she certainly had gained more weight then when they'd made the journey. In fact she only looked a little under weight. Her black pelt was clean and shiney again and her pearly white paws glistened in the moonlight.

Gempaw looked back to Sparklestar who began to speak again. "One of those kits is now an apprentice; Rosepaw." Her eyes were a bright brown that illuminated with pride as she starred at Rosepaw and the chanting started up again in welcoming. She bowed her head and walked off to let Sunstar talk next. He told them that all was well with the clan, and then greeted Gempaw as an apprentice. She felt her face go hot when all the clans greeted her. She bowed her head to hide her face but Rosepaw knocked it back up with her muzzle. "Be proud of yourself! You deserve it." She mewed. Again, Gempaw could feel Bravepaw's stare burning into her pelt.

Wingstar's report was where it got unnerving. Not only was the tom very intimidating, but the report itself was odd. "We've found traces that there were quite a few rouges in our territory." He stated with a strong voice. But It appeared as though it was something normal to him. And then his expression changed, "We captured one." He said it with anger.

Gempaw turned to Fleetingpaw; why hadn't he told any of them this in the passt few nights that they'd all shard together? And along with that, why didn't he say anything in the first place tonight? Fleetingpaw's face was strong as though he felt it was the right thing to do. Sunstar looked at Wingstar and asked, "Why have you captured the rouge?"

"It's a tom who speakes nonsense. The tom talks of the stars and prophecies that we don't yet understand." Wingstar turned to Sunstar sounding bewildered and yet angry. "We think he may be something, none of us have not yet seen in the clans."

"Are the prophecies directed at the clans?" Sparklestar asked curiously. "Again, we're not sure as of now. The tom is not hostile, but he just continues to mew strange things. We off him food, and he talks in phrases and rhymes." Wingstar was upset that he didn't understand, Gempaw could tell. She turned to Fleetingkit once more, but he kept his focus straight ahead on the leaders. What was he hiding? She'd ask him about it later.

Sunstar and Greystar shared a stunned look whereas Sparklestar seemed eagar. Gempaw became confused on what exactly she'd have to be eager about. "We will be further investigating this odd tom, but if we feel a threat is going to happen then we shall come tell each clan." Wingstar finished his report and then hoped down from the rock without saying anything.

The Gathering was over? That was it? Gempaw was sad that her time with her friends had been so little. She heard Bravepaw call, "Gempaw! We're leaving, hurry up!" He sounded agitated, she could tell. "I'm going to miss you..." She told the other three. Rosepaw brushed cheeks with Gempaw and mewed sadly, "We'll see each other in our dreams, don't you worry. We still have a lot of training to do!" The two she-cats purred while Streampaw and Fleetingpaw looked sadley on at them. After brushing muzzles one last time, Gempaw watched only a moment after them as the left to their own clans. "Gempaw!" Bravepaw yowled forcefully at her and started lightly leading her back to Thunderclan. "The clan already started leaving without you! I don't think you'd want let's go!" he seemed almost desperate.

Bravepaw had known about Gempaw's story fighting the dogs. He'd almost lost it when he heard the first time after his recovery. "How could you do that? You could have gotten yourself killed!" he'd yowled at her. He turned away angrily and huffed off. Gempaw thought it was just Bravepaw being Bravepaw, but now he was doing it for some other reason. Gempaw wasn't quite sure what his deal was.

The whole walk back to the camp, Bravepaw didn't say a word to Gempaw. In fact, he didn't even look at her. Gempaw didn't notice though; she was still wondering about the tom that Wingstar had caught. She wanted to get to her nest as soon as possible so she could ask Fleetingpaw why he hadn't told the rest of them about the tom. Before they reached the camp, Bravepaw turned suddenly and looked straight into Gempaw's eyes. "What is it?" she asked.

"This is your clan. This is your family. I'm your family. Those... Those kits! They're not your clan and most certainly not your family!" Bravepaw hissed. Gempaw's ears went back and her fur stuck out on end as she hissed furiously. Bravepaw's expession tried to give nothing away at her frightening appearence, but she could tell that he'd found a fear for her. "Listen here, you fool!" she hissed. She hated his ignorance and would not tolerate it. "I can do as I please! I'm not a traitor to my clan; how dare you even suggest the thought! Who do you think you are? And how do you think you could even understand what it's like? You have a mother! Niether me or them have one!" she hissed. "You don't understand! And you never will! So what if I have friends in other clans? I'm loyal to _Thunderclan_ you idiot!" she yowled.

Gempaw was not really bitter that she didn't have a mother, or that she really wasn't born with Thunderclan blood as far as anyone knew. It was, in her truth, a minor reason she felt a connection to each of the other apprentices that trained with her. However she couldn't tell Bravepaw the real reason that they were so close. If he were to find out, who knew what could happen?

Before he could even finish his sentence, Gempaw rushed off into the forest. She was deeply upset by what Bravepaw had said to her, and the fact that he'd been so upset with her was because he felt she was not a loyal Thunderclan cat made her fur shiver with some sort of illness. She ran as far as she could, deep into the territory, and finally found herself on the boarder between Thunderclan, and the outside world. She looked to her left and found that there was tree with quite a bit of moss around it. _I need new bedding anyways. _She thought as she curled up on it and fell asleep under the tree.


	9. Chapter 8

Bravepaw couldn't stand it. Why did Gempaw have to be so difficult? She'd been so strange since the day she was carried into the camp. Not only were the patterns of her fur perfect, but she gave off a powerful feeling of calm for those around her. She couldn't even walk yet, and she could make anyone feel that way.

He hadn't meant to say those things to her. He didn't even mean them. But he couldn't tell her the real reason he'd said them in the first place. He padded down to the camp. Everyone was tired, but those who stayed behind were getting a night patrol together. He wasn't sure if he should join or just go to bed. No, he'd sleep. He wish he'd chased after Gempaw into the forest, but he couldn't do that. He'd never seen her so furious. No, he'd have to let it be.

When he got in the apprentice's den, he heard the annoying mew of Tawnypaw. "I wonder who that strange tom was. I can't believe that Windclan had the mind setting to take in a loner."

"Gempaw was a loner." Bravepaw mewed. He looked at Lostpaw who's tired eyes shown with respect for what Bravepaw was going to say. Tawnypaw, on the other paw, seemed to a bit ghostly by what he'd said. She knew better than to argue with Bravepaw about any of his friends. "I-I didn't mean anything by it." She swore. Bravepaw didn't say anything and just curled up to sleep.

However, he couldn't even manage to do that. He found himself awake for a long time. Was he waiting for her to return? Lostpaw and Tawnypaw had long been asleep, but still Gempaw had not returned. He thought about the things he'd said to her. Why couldn't he just tell her that he was jealous? He thought it was unfair that cats from another clan could be so close to Gempaw, however he couldn't even find a strong connection with her.

They used to have one, he thought. But that was when they were kits. Gempaw used to love playing with him and having fun with him. They told each other everything. Well, almost everything. He could tell that she wasn't telling him everything. At least that's what he thought. Certain things just never seemed right. And when he heard about the dogs, he really got upset. Not only had she been with other kits, two being males for Starclan sake, but she could have gotten herself killed. A life with out Gempaw seemed to be a waste of time to him. He'd yowled at her then too, he remembered. After he'd lectured her, he had to turn his face away before she could notice the tears welling up in his eyes.

How had she even known those kits? The story was that Starclan had sent them a message, telling them about the dogs. But why would Starclan choose kits? And why not just from Shadowclan? It was their problem after all. Were they starting not to trust their own warriors and apprentices to take care of the job, he wondered? And already Gempaw had an interesting story, it seemed strange that she was involved with yet another strange thing.

Bravepaw could hear the night patrol comming back and he blinked his eyes open. A light blue glow was comming through the den. Was morning already arriving? Had he just had a strange light sleep? He looked over at Gempaw's nest; she slept right next to him. But she was still gone. Maybe she'd gone out with the night patrol to get some air, he thought. He got up and shook the loose moss from his coat. He was still extremely tired, but he still wanted to make sure that she'd gotten back okay.

He looked out around the camp and felt his paws go cold. She was nowhere to be seen. She'd not been with the night patrol, or anyone for that matter. Bravepaw could hear Fernsprout calling him, but he didn't care. Without a word he ran out of the camp and into the forest. He had to find her, how had no one known that she was missing? Such a beautiful she-cat couldn't have gone missing! He ran throught the forest, still blinded by sleep and his thoughts scattered. _Where is she? Why would she have left? Oh no, what if she's hurt! What if I scared her into another clan? No! That can't be! I have to find her! Oh, Gempaw... Maybe I should have gotten help. No she'd kill me for worrying the clan over her! No, no, no! _

Finally he got to edge of the territory and smelled something sweet. A familiar sweet scent that he'd smelled all throughout his kithood and now in the apprentice den while he slept. Under a tree, there she lay just sleeping as though there wasn't a care in the world. He sighed in relief and padded up to her. Looking down at her, he realized that she put a lot of stress on him. Maybe it was time to let Gempaw go, he thought.


	10. Chapter 9

Gempaw opened her eyes to find herself back at their little training hollow. Rosepaw was already there with Streampaw but Fleetingpaw had not yet arrived. "Where is he?" Gempaw asked smoothly. Both knew who she was talking about and Streampaw spoke up first, "I'm not sure. Butwasn't it strange that he didn't tell us about that tom?" The young tom seemed hurt. After all, the two had been like littermates since their birth. No other tom his age knew what he was going through, and now Fleetingpaw was keeping secrets from him.

"Don't worry, Streampaw, we'll find out what's going on." Rosepaw noticed his downfall and began to comfort him. Fleetingpaw came rushing in from the side of the forest. "Hey you guys! Wasn't that Gathering-" he began to ask, but noticed Streampaw's face. Gempaw took Rosepaw away from him; this one would be for Streampaw to deal with.

The silver tom stood up and looked at Fleetingpaw directly in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about the tom? Why didn't you tell _us_? We tell each other everything. I just don't understand." Fleetingpaw, looking down at his paws, sat down and continued to stare on sadly. "About the tom we found, I know. Listen, it's not that I wasn't going to tell you guys. But we'd only found him three days back and, well, he scared me."

"Scared you?" Rosepaw chimed up. He stared up at Streampaw again and answered, "Yes. I know I sound like a kit when I say it, but you haven't seen this tom. He's frightening. And nothing like what we've seen before. He's not ratty or dirty like other rouges. In fact, he's got something magnificent about him. And his eyes..." Fleetingpaw looked scared and nervous as though the tom were right in front of him. He shivered at the thought and the fur on his back stood straight up as though he were facing a badger.

Streampaw sat next to Fleetingpaw and wrapped his tail over his shoulders. "I understand, brother." He mewed. He always called them his sibilings as though they were, and Gempaw always felt the same way. "We should find this tom in his dreams and confront him. I have a feeling it's a task we must do." He mewed. "We faced dogs, I have a feeling we can take on a simple tom like him. Besides, Wingstar did say he seems to talk of prophecies. Have you heard anything about these prophecies, Fleetingpaw?" he mewed.

Fleetingpaw looked off into a far away place again as he spoke distantly. "Yes. I was the one who had to try to give him some fresh-kill. And I don't think I'll forget what he told me for quite some time. It was... Creepy."

"What did he say?" Gempaw pushed. "He looked right at me, I tried to avoid looking into his eyes. They're glazed over and bright, foggy blue. They... They look like Silverpelt at night with some clouds in the sky. I'm not kidding! I saw stars there! And I'm not the only one, Wingstar was taken aback too! But... He told me... 'I see who you are, you're not very far. I can tell you shall lead, but not before a bleed. Death will arise, with blood in their eyes, and all shall see what sort of cat is he.'"

"What could that mean?" Streampaw looked at them. A rustle came from the woods and all the 'paws jumped, still in thought of the spooky tom. The blue-gray she-cat with striking blue eyes that Gempaw had known since before birth came out to speak to them. "Bluestar!" Rosepaw said with surprise. The she-cat nodded and spoke. "I'm sorry to trouble you in such a train of thought, but now is the time for you to train. You are to help your clans after all." Fleetingpaw snapped out of it and looked at her, "Bluestar, do you know anything about the tom that Windclan found?" he asked her directly. She did not look at him, but instead turned around to lead them to training. "I am not of liberty to say." She spoke flatly as if to tell him not to bother her. "But you must tell us something!" Streampaw pressed.

Again, she spoke flat as she turned to face him with a slight look of annoyance on her face. "I do not have to tell you anything. If you really must know something, then you must find out for yourself. But that should not be your main priority right now. Right now you should be focusing on your training to help your clans. Is that not accurate?" she snapped.

Streampaw starred back at Fleetingpaw and then back to Bluestar as he answered, "Yes, that is accurate." The four apprentices dropped the subject and followed Bluestar to the feild for training. She split them into pairs; Streampaw was to train with Gempaw while Fleetingpaw was to train with Rosepaw. "Now today you're to learn more about opposite elements." Bluestar began. "We've talked about the subject, but today you will actually work with the environments. You've been partnered up with the element that is most different than yours. You must understand each other's element in order to relate to each of the clans."

Gempaw could tell, already, that the reason for their parnters was not just what Bluestar was claiming. Had Fleetingpaw been with Streampaw, the two may have continued to talk on the subject. Was Bluestar hiding something about the strange tom? Jayfeather padded out of the forest from a distance. When he reached Gempaw he told both of them that they'd be working in Riverclan territory this evening. "Then why is a Thunderclan cat taking us there? And a medicine cat at that." Streampaw asked, not trying to be rude. Jayfeather obviously didn't take it that way as he snapped, "Because I'm taking you to Feathertail so she can deal with you!" Streampaw backed off immediatly.

Gempaw looked back at the other two apprentices and saw that Bluestar was leading them into the forest in the opposite direction. Jayfeather lead them deep into the forest and finally to a stream that ran through the earth. It was wide and crystal clear. A beautiful silver she-cat padded up. "Hello!" she mewed. "I'm Feathertail, I've been gone for a long time now, but I was a Riverclan cat once. And now I shall teach you, my dear Gempaw, how to swim and catch fish."

"Why am I here?" Streampaw asked. "To help me. It's better to learn with a friend who understands the environment. And don't worry, you'll be working in the type of forest that Gempaw has to work with everyday." She explained. Gempaw looked into the water. Something in her told her to swim. Something told her she wanted to. Then again, she was also very nervous to attempt such a thing. "It's so weird." She commented.

Feathertail let a small laugh and and told her she'd be fine as she lead her to the water's edge. Gempaw looked back at Jayfeather who just nodded his head a left without a word. "He'll be back." Feathertail promised. "Now the first thing I will teach you is how to swim. Once you learn this, fishing will be easy." Gempaw nodded at her words, but really she felt that this was a scary prank Jayfeather had pulled together for her.

"Now just put your paws in the river and get used to the water. All four!" Feathertail instructed. Gempaw followed and looked over at Streampaw who was already fully in the water. "Ah, this water is amazing!" he told Feathertail as he let himself relax. Gempaw wondered how he could relax in this stuff, it felt weird to her. After a few minutes her paws got accustomed to the waters feel, and she began to understand how Streampaw felt. "Now lower yourself into the water." Feathertail told her, resting her tail on Gempaw's shoulders. Gempaw felt her belly touch the water's surface and shivered at it's cold touch.

"Okay, now start to kick in the water when you've gotten to a deeper point. It should just come to you naturally." The final instructions hit Gempaw's ears and never left them that intire night as she swam back and forth in the water. "This isn't that bad!" she panted on the shore after a while. "Fun huh?" Streampaw commented. Feathertail looked pleased with herself. "Let's do that one more time before you wake." Gempaw hopped in the water with no hesitation now. As she stroked, however, it felt like something was pulling her down. She began to choke back on the water and felt something still tugging her down. "Gempaw!" she could hear Streampaw freaking out and began to tug her up to shore. She lay there on the mud bank coughing up water. "I think... Something's trying to wake me up." She told them as she realized that her fur was still being tugged.


	11. Chapter 10

There was a tugging on her fur. Gempaw's eyes fluttered open to see Bravepaw tugging on her coat. "W-wha?" she mewed. "Get up. No one knows your gone yet and this is the last nice thing I'm doing for you." He mewed in a mono-tone voice. She starred up at him confused. Why was he talking like that? Not just the tone, but what he was actually saying. The last nice thing he'd do for her? "Bravepaw, what do you mean?" she said getting up and shaking any loose moss from her pelt. When she looked into his eyes, there was a strange look in them. It was a mix of sadness and want.

Bravepaw turned from her and began to head back towards the camp. "Hunt for your clan; they'll be needing food about now." Was all he said as he left her in the forest. She looked after him for a moment, then ran after him. "Hey! Wait!" she called. He only had a second to look before she tackled him to the ground. "What's your problem?" she panted angrily at him. "Is this how you solve your problems, Gempaw? Tackling?"

"Seriously Bravepaw!" she demanded. He pushed her off him and held her down. "Go hunt, and don't come back until you do... Why's your fur wet?" he asked looking down at her. Her eyes got wide as she realized that, just like with getting injured in a dream like that, her swimming had dampened her fur. She whipped up a lie quick, "I just groomed my fur, you mouse-brain." He looked down at her with disbelief, "You just woke up Gempaw, and no one has that much spit." She hissed at him and struggled underneath him, finally freeing herself. She ran off into the forest, "Guess I'll hunt them!" she called over her shoulder.

She panted as she slowed to a stop in the center of the forest. She was by a dirtpath that sometimes monsters liked to come by on. She decided to rest a moment by it. Between swimming and running, she was exhausted already. Laying there, she looked down the road. A twoleg in his monster road by, air rushing after it. She let the wind blow through her fur; even though it was caused by a monster, it was calming for her. Also, no one would bother her here. Except maybe Jayfeather. He padded up to her and sat down. "Tired again, Gempaw?" he asked her laying down.

"And agitated." She replied. "Well, let me clarify some things for you." He offered. "Bluestar isn't telling you the whole story. And she wont either. That tom in Windclan is not just some crazy old bat that roamed in on accident. He's here on purpose, and with you four in mind." Gempaw whipped her face around to face him. "What do you mean Jayfeather?" she asked. "I mean that he really did give a prophecy to Fleetingpaw. And yes, it does pertain to him. Well, all of you."

"But what does it mean?"

"Ha, as if I could just tell you. That's the thing. That's also part of being a leader. You'll have to find out for yourself." He smirked in amusment as Gempaw began to get more frusterated. "Then why didn't Bluestar just tell us that?" The fact the old Thunderclan leader would hide such important facts seemed strange to her. "She hid it from you because her small group decided that he's messing a time line up. The prophecy came too early, so to speak. The tom doesn't feel that way though, and I can tell."

"So what must I do?" Gempaw pressed. "I can't tell you what to do, mainly because I don't know what to do. Maybe you should have Fleetingpaw talk to him." She snorted, "As if Wingstar would let him interegate him. Even if he's to be the future leader do you think that he'd really let Fleetingpaw near him? I mean, he was so frusterated at the Gathering because of the tom, he's going to want to be the one to figure out this guy." Gempaw got up, she couldn't catch a break. "I need to hunt, Jayfeather. I've been gone from the camp for too long and Sunstar will wonder where I've been."

Before he could answer she ran in the opposite direction. Although, she could already feel his presence running beside her. "Gempaw, on a different note, you're not getting any sleep what so ever. Not good sleep at least. And if you keep going like this you'll burn out. If you must, tell Sunstar you need a break. Or get an excuse from Shabbycoat." His mew seemed heavy with worry, and it made her stop to think about her health. "You're becoming a reck. One thing no Starclan member thought about is the toll this would bring to your health. If I have to I will send an omen to Shabbycoat just to get you to sleep. And you're not the only one. The other apprentices are suffering as well. I spoke to the cats that follow them, and they've told me they see the same issue."

Gempaw looked down at her paws. "I'm fine, Jayfeather. I can handle it." Jayfeather's tone did not budge, "Oh are you sure? Because you look dead on your paws. How else could Bravepaw have just shoved you off like a bug? Go back to the camp. Get sleep, and most importantly? Stay out of little, petty apprentice drama. The more absorbed in that you are, the worse it's going to be for you." Jayfeather got up and put his tail over her shoulder. "We're going back to the camp and I will see to it that you sleep."

Gempaw didn't argue. She felt her bones tire under her own weight as she padded heavily through the forest. She knew that she shouldn't get involved with other problems, like Bravepaw's issues, and that she should be focusing on more important problems like what that rouge had said to Fleetingpaw. However she could not help herself and found herself thinking about both things at once. Finally they got through the entrance. No one could see Jayfeather, but as soon as they got into Shabbycoat's den, the tom mewed, "Ah, I see you've brought me a guest today Gempaw."

"Jayfeather's presence is here." She responded. "Well I hope it's not to inspect my work." The old tom may have been a medicine cat, but even at that point he was scratched beyond belief. He had a thick black coat that seemed to be torn and scarred then most of the warriors. But Gempaw saw his eyes as some of the most interesting; one bright green and the other as brown as bark. Though he never had kits of his own, Shabbycoat always had a love for Gempaw as though she were his own; Jayfeather was not the only one to teach her about herbs. Gempaw thought of him as a father as well for he'd always noticed when she was being bullied by someone like Tawnypaw or just needed help in general, and always gave her what she needed.

Jayfeather left her side and revealed himself to Shabbycoat. Once Shabbycoat had closed his eyes for a moment, he opened them and was able to see them. "Hello there Jayfeather. It's good to see you again." He mewed. "And you as well, Shabbycoat."

"What brings you here?" the question arose. "This youth here is not sleeping. See to it that Sunstar relieves her from duties today so that she can catch up on something very important. Seeing as I'm a little... Dead... I need someone to monitor her so she can't, " he mocked her voice. "Go off and hunt!" Gempaw stuck her tounge out at the Starclan cat. "I just want to get to work is all." But really, that was a lie. She was so tired that her eyes screamed to be closed shut and never opened again.

"Well, Gempaw, Jayfeather is right. You need rest. I'll tell Sunstar that you're in need of it and if anyone else asks, you've come down with a slight cough." The scarred tom flicked his tail to the guest nest then nodded to Jayfeather, leaving the den. "Well now, I hope you have a nice sleep Gempaw. See you soon." Jayfeather disappeared as well, leaving Gempaw all alone. She sighed and curled up in her nest, just hoping that nothing disturbed her sleep. But sometimes, hope does not come...


End file.
